


in for more

by heggsys



Category: Formula 1 RPF, IndyCar RPF
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, family!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heggsys/pseuds/heggsys
Summary: a collection of short stories involving the adventures of the brabham-mclaren family





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bradley Jardine (BurntRhubbargh)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bradley+Jardine+%28BurntRhubbargh%29).



> this is for my lovely friend bradleyjardine <3
> 
> ALSO ITS NOT BETA'D SORRZ

Bruce had never been so nervous in his life. He was nervous when he went to his first day of school, the first time he drove a car, and when he told Jack he loved him for the first time, but nothing compared to how he felt know.

 

“What if they don’t like me? What if we take them home and they hate me?”

 

“Well, the eldest is five and the second is only four, I’m pretty sure they’ll love you no matter what. Not to mention the fact that we’ve met them countless times before, and they absolutely adore you,” Jack replied, grabbing Bruce’s outstretched hand.

 

Bruce chewed on his lip as they stopped outside the orphanage and got out. He was terrified and nervous as all hell about becoming a father, but there was some excitement to it too. He couldn’t wait to play with them and go to their games, or have them help out around the garage if they were interested.

 

His stomach felt so weird as he grabbed Jack’s hand and they went inside, it didn’t even calm down when the ‘secretary’ smiled at them and said she’d be right back.

 

“Your hand is sweaty,” Jack said, as he pulled his hand away and wiped it off on his jeans.

 

“It’s because I’m _nervous_ ,” he stressed, running a hand through his hair as they waited. Today was going to be a very nerve-wracking day for him, because after they picked them up they promised them they’d go to the store and let them pick out clothes, toys, and other things for their rooms. Despite the fact that they’re so young, both boys seemed so interested in being able to put thought into what went into their room.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Jack replied, and before Bruce could reply the kids came running out of the back, excitedly yelling.

 

They both flung themselves at Bruce, before the youngest—Will—broke away to hug Jack. The eldest—Scott—looked up and smiled at Bruce. “I’m so happy you came back!” he exclaimed.

 

Bruce smiled a bit, and sat down on the floor. “Of course we came back, don’t you remember that we said the next time we come back you’re coming home with us?” he asked, ruffling his red hair.

 

Scott continued to grin at him. “I did remember, but I didn’t believe you until now,” he said, hugging Bruce again and mumbling, “We’re really glad we get to go home with you.”

 

Bruce hugged him back, and felt tears well in his eyes. “I’m glad you get to come home with us too.”

 

Scott pulled back and looked at Jack, who had Will in his arms. Will was all snuggled against Jack, his arms were around his neck and he looked a little tired, but his eyes were bright and he seemed happy to be with them.

 

That’s when Bruce noticed that Will was wearing red shorts, black socks, orange and white shoes, with a green t-shirt. He didn’t really want to comment on it, because if he wanted to dress like that he felt it was his decision.

 

Bruce stood up and Scott grabbed his hand. “Are you two ready to go? We filled out all the paperwork beforehand, so unless you have left anything . . .”

 

Will’s eyes went wide. “I left Sean!” he exclaimed, and scrambled to get down from Jack’s arms.

 

“Who’s Sean?” Jack asked, as Will tried to run back into the building.

 

“Sean is the name of the seal you gave him,” Scott said, watching Will disappear. “He won’t go anywhere without it.”

 

Will came out a few seconds later with the seal and a worker was following him. The worker must have realized he left it and was going to bring it out for him when Will noticed it was gone.

 

“Thank you for helping him,” Bruce said with a smile as Jack gathered Will up in his arms.

 

The worker smiled and nodded back, then said, “Travel safe,” as they began to walk out.

 

\---

 

“There are so many toys,” Will whispered as Jack pushed him and Scott down the aisle in a shopping trolley.

 

Scott stared intently at the Hot Wheels for a second, then looked down the aisle. “How many can we get?” he asked quickly, his eyes scanning the prices and already creating a plan in his head.

 

Bruce and Jack looked to each other. “Hm, how about £30 worth?” Bruce suggested, as he lifted the boys out of the trolley.

 

Immediately, they went to separate ends of the aisles and began picking out toys. Jack helped Scott while Bruce helped Will, and Bruce couldn’t help but smile at him. He was so energetic and so talkative too. On the way over, he didn’t know if Will even stopped to take a breath. He was surprised when Scott got a word in.

 

“How much money does this cost?” Will asked, motioning to the ones splayed around him.

 

“£45,” Bruce said after adding it up, and then he took away one of the toys, “Now it’s the price we agreed on.”

 

Will looked at the toy, then at the others, and then nodded. “Okay,” he said, “You can get it for me for my birthday, can’t you?”

 

Bruce smiled. “It’ll still be here, so of course we can get it for you!” he said, and Will grinned, before gathering the toys in his arms and walking to the trolley. Bruce took the toys from his hands and put them in the cart, before placing Will in it took. Scott and Jack had been waiting for them for a while, since Will was having a hard time deciding.

 

“Time for clothes and then bed sheets,” Bruce said as Jack slowly tugged the trolley out of the aisle.

 

Scott beckoned him over, and he whispered in Bruce’s ear, “Um . . . can you help Will pick out clothes? Sometimes he needs help with stuff.”

 

He pulled away, and smiled at Scott. “Of course, don’t you worry a hair on your head.”

 

He earned a smile from Scott, and they were quiet the rest of the walk to the clothing section.

 

Scott was right about the clothing thing, sometimes Will picked out clothes that matched really well and then other times the clothes looked like the ones Will was wearing currently. So he didn’t hurt the boy’s feelings, he quietly suggested other pieces of clothing that would go with the piece Will really liked. It worked, and they both walked out of the store with a nice start to their wardrobe.

\---

 

“All right, everybody in,” Jack said, sounding a bit tired as they arrived home. Scott and Will eagerly pulled out their toys and started opening them. Jack and Bruce left them be as they started to play with their toy race cars so they could go put the clothes away and prepare their beds.

 

Bruce was done before Jack, so he headed down stairs and laid on the floor next to the boys, pushing toy race cars around with them.

 

Will’s body was practically buzzing, and Bruce figured it was from the candy they had earlier. He sounded almost like an auctioneer, he was talking so fast. Scott was managing to keep up, though, and Bruce just smiled and nodded at everything he said.

 

He really hoped that Will would wear himself out, so they wouldn’t be kept up all night with him.

 

Jack came down, and his eyes widened slightly when he heard how fast he was talking.

 

Bruce just smiled at him, and beckoned him over. They both knew it might be a long night.

 

\---

 

“I thought Will was never going to go to sleep,” Bruce mumbled. They were lying on the couch, with Scott and Will asleep in between them.

 

“I would have stayed up with him if you wanted to go to sleep,” Jack whispered, “You didn’t have to stay up with me.”

 

“I’d feel bad leaving you to handle him,” Bruce responded, “especially when it’s our first day as parents.”

 

Jack nodded, and glanced down at them. “I’m so happy we’ve adopted them.”

 

“Me too,” Bruce whispered, kissing the top of Scott’s head. “Parenting doesn’t seem so hard.”

 

“I told you it’d be easy . . .” Jack paused, “Well, until they get older.”

 

“I hope they never grow old, just stay this way forever,” Bruce said, closing his eyes. Jack took his hand, and Bruce exhaled slowly.

 

He knew life would go on, and Scott and Will would grow older, but he knew that they were prepared. They could handle any situation they could throw at them.

 

Or at least, he hoped so.


End file.
